Nephew
by saxgirl42
Summary: ONESHOT. Yukina gives birth to her first son, and Hiei has to come to grips with the fact that he's an uncle now! Hiei's POV


**_Author's Note: _**Hi there! -wave- This is my first "Yu Yu Hakusho" fan-fic to be posted on here, so please be kind.

Everything is from Hiei's POV. Cuz Hiei rocks. And he's one of my favorites characters from this show. And I found it's fun to write from his perspective. Sooo...

Enjoy and comment!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own "Yu Yu Hakusho."

**Nephew**

There was blood everywhere. Raucous cheering and catcalling pressed in from all sides. I knew this was a memory from the Dark Tournament. It had to be; that circular arena, surrounded by gigantic stands filled to the brim with apparitions of all shapes and sizes, could only be in one place: Hang Neck Island.

Yes, it was definitely a memory from the Dark Tournament. But it was terribly warped, my mind having twisted the facts into the worst case scenario.

I was watching the battle between Karasu and Kurama. The kitsune was surrounded by those terrible bombs, his every movement bringing on a new wave of agony as he tried to stay standing. His clothes were already stained crimson, the blood running in rivulets from the many wounds and abrasions covering his body.

Karasu was going to kill him. And I could only stand here and watch. Watch as a sadistic maniac murdered my best friend.

I wanted to scream, but even my throat wouldn't obey. It felt like my mouth was stuffed with thick cotton that couldn't be penetrated by sound.

The crow demon formed a large bomb in his palm, his eyes crinkling into a smile, even though I couldn't see his mouth because of that ridiculous mask he insisted upon wearing. He took a graceful step toward Kurama, and my heart lurched.

_NO! _My mind screamed, but of course no one heard.

Another step.

_STOP!_

Another step; now Karasu was standing right before the swaying Kurama. The smile was still in his eyes and it made me sick with horror.

_KURAMA!_

Karasu slammed the bomb into Kurama's chest, where it detonated. The sound of the explosion was accompanied by the fox-demon's tortuous cry as he was propelled backward by the shockwave.

But with Kurama's scream came another, unexpected one: Yukina's.

That shocked me so much, that I was thrust back into the waking world.

-----

I awoke with a start, groping for the sword at my side as I attempted to stand, but a gentle hand grasped my wrist and jerked me back into my seat.

"Calm down, Hiei," a soft voice said into my right ear, and I obeyed reluctantly; I couldn't deny that voice anything. As I relaxed, I remembered where I was.

I was at the temple, which used to belong to the old crone, Genkai, but now was in the care of my sister. And I was not alone. Yusuke was seated across from me, eyeing me warily, and the oaf Kuwabara was pacing nervously before the sliding door leading to the adjoining room, which at the moment housed all the girls of our group, including Yukina, who was currently in labor.

"It's quite normal for a woman to scream during birth," continued the calm voice at my side. My eyes were drawn to Kurama, seated beside me, and I frowned.

"Hn." Kurama smiled.

"She'll be fine. It's completely natural to worry, but I wouldn't recommend charging into the birthing room with your sword unsheathed," he joked. I ignored this and huffed.

"I'm not worried. I was dreaming, that's all," I said, slightly embarrassed. Kurama's smile broadened, but he merely turned back to the book he was reading and made no other comment. I glared at him; if only he knew what I had been dreaming...

Another scream of pain echoed through the room, and Kuwabara jumped this time.

"Geez, Kuwabara, you'd think you're worried by the way you're acting. Is something wrong?" Yusuke quipped sarcastically, smirking. Kuwabara whirled and shook an angry fist at the detective.

"Shut-up, Urameshi! That's my girl in there, _and_ my kid! I can worry if I want!" I winced when he said this; it was often easier for me to imagine that the child was illegitimate than to know it was the idiot's.

It had taken quite some time for me to come to terms with the fact that Kuwabara really was in love with my sister, and that she actually loved him back. He was the only one who still didn't know the relation between Yukina and me, and Kurama had finally made me see how my over-protectiveness would give the secret away.

"_OH GOD!_" This cry made all four of us jump and glance back at the door, especially since it was followed by the high-pitched cries of an unhappy baby.

I exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Kurama, who was grinning.

I was too stunned to do anything other than stare.

"Kazuma Junior is born!" Kuwabara yelled, pumping the air with his fists triumphantly. This broke through my shock and I scowled.

"Hn. I will never allow the child to be named that," I snapped. Kuwabara pointed an accusing finger at me, glaring right back.

"Like _you_ have any say in it, shrimp," he growled. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but Kurama and Yusuke both flashed me glances obviously saying one thing: _Don't push it!_

Just then, the door slid open quietly and Keiko's beaming head popped out.

"Do you want to see him?"

I thought Kuwabara would faint from his sudden change in pallor.

"Him?" Keiko's head nodded. "A son... I have a son..." he muttered. Keiko smiled.

"You can come in." Kuwabara entered hesitantly, his previous exuberance dwindling now. After he had passed her, Keiko beckoned for me to come, too. I couldn't move at first, but Kurama nudged me slightly and I was suddenly on my feet.

At the threshold, I threw a helpless look back at the kitsune, who smiled.

"I'll see him later. You're the uncle - go." I frowned.

"Hn." I entered, and Keiko closed the door behind me as she and the other girls slipped out.

It was warmer in there than it had been in the main room. I vaguely wondered if they did that on purpose, but the thought was cut off as I caught the first glimpse of Yukina, and my nephew.

My nephew.

The words sounded wrong, even with me not saying them outloud.

I shouldn't be an uncle. I was Hiei Jaganshi, cutthroat fire demon and killer extraordinaire. If anyone was going to become a worthy uncle, it was Kurama. He was the kind one, the one who was good with people, the one _everyone_ liked. Even the detective would make a better uncle to this child than I would.

But as wrong as the words "my nephew" sounded, the sight of him felt all too right.

I approached the bed slowly, taking in the harassed-looking form of my little sister and the tiny object she was cradling to her chest. As I got closer, I noticed that the baby was alert and looking around the room with large ruby eyes, which he had gotten from his mother (and, coincidentally, me). He also had a shock of orange hair - no doubt from his oaf of a father - which already seemed to have some of _my_ spikiness to it. My mouth twitched into a smile as I realized that I might have given something to this little boy.

I was standing right beside the bed, now, looking down at him.

And he stared straight back up at me.

"He looks kinda... fiery, doesn't he?" Kuwabara mused stupidly from across the bed, also gazing down at his newborn son. "I mean, with the orangey hair and red eyes." Yukina smiled up at him.

"Maybe he'll be a fire demon," she said, her quiet voice edged with a hint of sarcasm that I don't believe the idiot caught. She winked at me, then, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"How could he possibly be a fire demon? You're an ice demoness, and I'm a human. There's no way," he scoffed. I retained my composure and resisted the urge to comment. Perhaps the boy _would_ be a fire demon...

In that case, score one for the shrimpy uncle, none for the idiot ningen father.

The babe suddenly gurgled and I realized that he was still watching me, and only me.

This was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

He lifted one pudgy arm out of the cloth wrappings surrounding him and held out a hand to me. I hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Go on, Hiei. Let him hold your finger," Yukina said softly, smiling up at me. I removed one of my hands from where I had stuffed them in my pockets and pressed a single finger into the baby's grasp. Immediately, he clutched on with an absurd amount of strength, and it took everything I had not to cry out in surprise and pain.

"Strong little bastard," I grimaced through clenched teeth, and Kuwabara nodded proudly.

"He should be. Look how strong his dad is!"

"Then you're really _not_ the father?" I couldn't help it; it slipped.

Kuwabara growled and surprisingly didn't return the insult; instead, he frowned.

"Why are you in here anyway, shrimp? Shouldn't you visit with Urameshi and Kurama?"

Uh-oh - this was dangerous territory.

"Not exactly. I just said we should invite two of you in at a time. Yusuke and Kurama can come in later." Yukina must have had that planned out; I thanked her mentally.

"So," I said, quickly turning the subject away from my being one of the first to visit, "have you decided on a name? _Besides_ Kazuma Junior?" I had to add that when the idiot opened his large mouth to answer. Yukina shrugged tiredly.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could help in that area." Kuwabara gaped.

"What? But why?" he demanded.

"I kind of like the sound of Jagan Kuwabara. Don't you, Hiei?" Yukina asked, for once ignoring Kuwabara. I made a face, absently jostling my finger and making the baby laugh as he tried to keep his grip. Maybe I could be good at this uncle stuff, after all.

"You're naming him after my third eye?" I asked incredulously, unsure of how Kuwabara would take this. He apparently was too stunned to say anything at the moment, and I could only be happy for his silence.

"Yes." I blinked, then looked back down at the boy.

"Jagan," I said softly, trying the name out on him. The babe cooed and held his other arm out to me, as well. I couldn't help but smile.

"It fits, doesn't it, brother?" Yukina whispered. I jumped when she used that word and flashed a glance at Kuwabara, but he wasn't paying any attention to us at all. Probably too horrified at the thought of his first-born son being named after a demonic eye. Oh, well.

"Yes. It fits." Jagan squeezed my finger as I said this, earning another smile from me; the finger he was holding had gone numb a few minutes ago.

"Good. Jagan it is, then." Yukina smiled. "Hold him."

"... Huh?"

"_Hold_ him, Hiei. He obviously wants you to," she said patiently. I shook my head.

"I can't," I said. Yukina made a face.

"Hiei, he's a baby. He's not going to hurt you. Here."

Before I could protest, Yukina half-rose and safely tucked Jagan into the crook of my left arm so he could keep a strong hold on my right finger.

"See? You're fine."

_Hn. Fine, she says. What if I drop him? What if I accidentally crush his head? What if I -_

All other thoughts were halted when the baby yawned and cuddled closer to me, his ruby eyes shutting. I watched him warily, trying to see if he was going to do anything else, but that was it. He was just making himself comfortable.

Jagan, my fiery little nephew.

My nephew.

Hn.

Maybe those words weren't so wrong, after all…

**_Author's Note:_** Comments, please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
